


Fact or Fiction

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot, Sesskag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: Rin and Jaken argue the validity of fairytales
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Fact or Fiction

“Oh, Jaken-sama. Isn’t it romantic?”

Sitting in Kagome’s lap, Rin was swooning at the conclusion of yet another tale shared with her by the miko from the future.

It had been a few weeks since Sesshoumaru had approached her about giving Rin daily lessons. When he’d noticed the amount of time she spent reading and writing, it occurred to him that having Rin properly educated was imperative. And seeing as he had neither the time nor patience to take on such endeavors himself, he decided he would do well to convince the miko to assume the task of training his young ward.

Not that Kagome needed much coaxing. She adored the little girl, and the two got on fabulously. Rin looked up to her as a role model of sorts, and the demon lord conceded that she could do a lot worse in that department. Provided she didn’t take to emulating her style of dress.

“That is the stupidest story I have ever heard,” Jaken replied grumpily. It could go without saying that the kappa was less than thrilled about bringing another human into their ever-expanding pack. How he longed for the days when it was just him and Sesshoumaru-sama. Traversing the countryside, just the two of them. Now that was what he called romantic.

“What makes you say that?”

Kagome closed the book in front of them, and Rin was quick to remove it from her hands. When they were done reading a story together, she always got to flip through the pages and look for her favorite illustrations.

“It is completely inconceivable,” Jaken continued, as he argued the book’s merit. “A woman rendered unconscious by poison would not wake up simply because some ‘handsome prince’ came along and kissed her. The idea is ridiculous!”

Sesshoumaru sat off to the side; poking his fire with a stick, and doing his best not to look like he was paying them any attention. But he always was. Listening to the miko and his ward laugh and read together had fast become the highlight of his day. Made even better when they were teasing Jaken, and making his life miserable. It saved him a lot of trouble.

“Sesshoumaru-sama is the only being alive who could bring someone back from the dead. And he doesn’t kiss them. He uses Tenseiga.”

It was amusing to him how the little toad would argue so passionately with a couple of human women over something so trivial. Of course the story was fiction. They obviously knew that. Well, perhaps Rin believed in those fairytales the miko told. But she was a six-year-old girl. Why would one feel the need to burst a little girl’s bubble? And how ignorant would one have to be to argue at all with a child? He quickly had his answer.

“Such a thing is preposterous, and would never happen!”

Normally, he would end his vassal’s obnoxious squawking with a pebble to the head; or a boot to the face. Or even a simple but scary ‘shut up’ would suffice. But ever since taking the miko into his employ, he had very much enjoyed watching her put the annoying little toad in his place.

“I think Jaken-sama is just jealous,” Kagome announced, noticing how the toad’s disbelief was making Rin sad, and causing the girl to doubt the story herself. “Because he is not a handsome prince, and his kiss could never wake up a sleeping girl.”

Jaken shrieked; grumbling his protest as the two girls giggled at his expense. It only fueled Kagome further. She gathered the girl in her arms, and pulled her flush against her chest.

“You know, Rin-chan. There is another story from my time. It is about a beautiful princess who kisses an ugly frog, and her kiss turns him into a handsome prince.”

Rin’s face lit up at the mention of a frog. She wanted to include Jaken-sama, and hoped the frog would help him believe too. Unfortunately, he was not so easily swayed.

“You see? Another ridiculous story that could never really happen.” Tired with their foolishness, he shoved his hands in his sleeves and closed his eyes in exasperation. But in doing so, he did not see the mischievous grin shared between the two women. Nor did he notice how the younger one was inching closer and closer by the second.

“I don’t know why Sesshoumaru-sama allows you to fill his ward’s head with such drivel-AHK!! Get off of me you wretched girl! I don’t want you to kiss me!”

Rin had managed to lay a smacker right on Jaken’s forehead, and had scrambled back in Kagome’s lap just in time to watch him try to wipe the human cooties off his face.

Kagome had managed to look Sesshoumaru’s way just in time to see the corner of his lips quirk up in amusement. And when his eyes flicked to her as he continued to poke at his fire, she could see he was fully enjoying their little display.

She was always pleased to be able to insert a little mirth into the stoic demon’s life. Kami knows he needed it.

She smiled back as he returned his gaze to the fire, only to be distracted yet again by the toad’s incessant protests.

“You see? That proves it. You did not change me into anything.”

He had a point, didn’t he? Rin sank a bit at the realization.

“Maybe Jaken-sama is right. Maybe these stories are made up. Or maybe it did not work because Rin is not a beautiful princess.”

Kagome hugged Rin close to her again, and gave an extra tight squeeze for emphasis.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Rin. You are the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. And Sesshoumaru-sama is Lord of the West isn’t he? Since you are his, that makes you a princess of the West, doesn’t it?”

The girl perked up at Kagome’s flawless logic.

“It does?”

“Mhmm. The reason it didn’t work was because the frog in the story was a handsome prince to begin with, and he got turned into a frog. Jaken-sama was never a handsome prince, was he?”

The girl giggled, looking up at her beloved teacher.

“Nope.”

“These stories can come true Rin. You’ll see. You just need to keep an eye out for any handsome princes running around. And let me know if you find one, okay?”

“Okay!”

Spirits lifted once again, Rin climbed out of Kagome’s lap and back into her own seat.

Noticing how numb her legs had become reminded Kagome of how late it probably was- and how much she needed to stretch. She stood up, kicking some life back into her tired limbs, and reaching her hands far above her head. The action caused her shirt to lift just enough to expose her normally covered midriff.

“Well, I better head back,” she announced. She was talking to Rin, but her statement was more aimed at the demon lord to her side. “Lord Half Demon gets cranky if I’m not back in time to make him his ramen.”

“Okay. Are you coming back tomorrow?”

Rin stood to receive her goodbye hug, and Kagome bent low to administer it.

“Of course! I would never miss our special study sessions! You are going to be the most well-read princess in the entire Sengoku jidai.” She followed up her praise with playful tussling of the girl’s hair.

“Thank you, Kagome-sama! Rin will miss you.”

“It’s _I_ will miss you. Remember?”

Kagome had been trying to correct her speech as well over the past few weeks, but the girl had a hard time remembering for some reason.

“Oh yes. _I_ will miss you.”

“Would you like me to escort you?”

His smooth baritone drew Kagome’s attention back to the powerful demon with them in the cave. She wondered if she should be concerned that she so easily forgot he was there. Was she becoming complacent, or was she just getting more comfortable around him?

He was still at a crouch; looking at her through the veil of his wild bangs as he continued tending to his impressive fire. She smiled, pressing wrinkles from her skirt as she bore the sudden weight of his scrutiny with a slight blush.

“Nah. Thanks for the offer. But I don’t feel like patching up your brother if he blows his top again when I show up with you. Besides, I could use the exercise. I’m out of shape.”

She made a slight gesture toward herself, earning a raised eyebrow for her efforts.

“Not from where This Sesshoumaru is sitting.”

She tried to contain another blush as he gave her an exaggerated once over. She knew he liked to tease her. And she enjoyed it too.

“Not from where _I_ am sitting. Remember?”

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Few were so bold as to tease the daiyoukai back. It was one of the many things he liked about her.

“Perhaps tomorrow you could instruct the half breed to prepare his own meal. Rin has requested a feast of rabbit to celebrate a successful week of lessons, and it simply would not do if her instructor were not in attendance.”

Rin became instantly excited at the prospect.

“Oh yes, Kagome-sama! Will you stay and eat with us tomorrow? Please?”

“I thought you didn’t eat human food,” she ventured at the dog demon, while the little girl pulled anxiously at her sleeve.

“I do not. It does not mean I do not excel in its preparation.” She was sure there wasn’t much the demon lord did not excel at. And she was not going to pass up the opportunity to taste whatever he had in store for them.

“Sesshoumaru-sama is a wonderful cook Kagome-sama! And he catches them himself too! He is so amazing!”

Kagome couldn’t help but smile at the smug look on the demon’s face. No wonder he kept this kid around.

“You’re right, Rin. And I would be honored to come celebrate with you.”

Pleased to have the answer he wanted, he returned his attention to his fire once more.

“Hn. Tomorrow then. Do not be late.”

* * *

But she was late. And when the sun began to set, and there was still no sign of the miko, Sesshoumaru took his pack and traveled to his half-brother's village to see what was wrong.

Ice ran through his veins when he found Kagome laying on her back in the clearing, with her packmates all gathered worriedly around her.

When Inuyasha noticed his brother approaching, he raced over to him and grabbed him by his haori; totally uncaring of the danger of such an offense.

“Your sword! You have to save her!” He said in a panic, pleading with his older brother.

“What has happened?” Sesshoumaru demanded, kneeling beside the lifeless miko on the ground.

“A snake youkai attacked the village! I killed him, but I didn’t get there in time. He bit her, and the poison...” Ignoring Inuyasha’s panicked ramblings, he crouched down to assess the miko for himself.

As he appraised the young female, he noted the lack of undertakers around her. If they were not there, then he could not cut them with Tenseiga. But the good news was, if they were not there, then perhaps she was not dead.

He leaned over her, and placed his ear right up against her nose. It was very feint, but she was breathing. She was alive. He could not explain the relief he felt at the knowledge.

“What color was the youkai?” he demanded. The hanyou faltered a moment at the odd request, before correcting his lapse.

“Uh... it was yellow. With black stripes.”

Sesshoumaru knew the breed well. As a fellow poisonous youkai, he was well versed in the type of toxin each demon housed, and the effects.

Luckily, the poison of this particular breed of snake was easily remedied. All he had to do was use a bit of his own poison to counteract the effects, and she would be cured.

He held up his hand to call forth his deadly toxins. But as he watched them manifest, he caught the terrified eyes of his young ward watching intently next to Jaken a few feet away. Everyone’s eyes were on him, filled with fear and hope. And he relished the opportunity to remind them of his magnificence.

But an idea occurred to him then, and he had to exert control not to let a smirk crack his perfect façade.

Using his razor-sharp fang, he cut a small gash on his firm lower lip. Then, hovering over the fallen miko, he began his slow descent.

His bangs fell in his eyes as he lowered his face down to hers. And to the shock of his audience, he gently covered her lips with his own. He focused his poison to flow through the cut. Just enough to counter act the effects of her bite.

Several long seconds passed as he continued his kiss, earning wide eyed stares and blush stained cheeks from all her who were watching. And as soon as his brain kicked back into gear, a barrage of expletives came tumbling forth from the incredulous and irate half demon.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing kissing Kagome like that?! I’m gonna kill you, you mutherfu-”

But when Sesshoumaru finally removed his lips and raised his head, he only continued to stare down at her; waiting.

He wouldn’t have to wait long. Her eyes slowly opened, followed by a few experimental blinks, and he smirked.

The others gasped as they watched her seemingly come back to life, and the slight lifting of her head stopped Inuyasha’s foul mouth from corrupting the children present any further.

Seeing the handsome demon lord hovering over her with a gentle smile on his lips was not a bad way to wake up, in Kagome’s honest opinion. She blushed faintly.

“Sesshoumaru?”

But before he could respond, Shippo broke through the crowd and clung to his mother’s neck.

“Kagome, you’re okay! I was so worried!”

“What happened?” she wondered aloud, still a little hazy from being unconscious.

“You were bit by a snake demon,” Miroku informed her, his relief quite apparent. “For a moment, we feared you might not make it.”

“And then Sesshoumaru-sama saved you!” Rin exclaimed, fighting through to latch onto her as well.

“He did?”

“You were sleeping, and he kissed you to wake you up. Just like the story, right Jaken-sama?”

Thoroughly confused and unbelieving of what he had just witnessed, the little toad was slack-jawed. “Um.. Yeah. I guess that is what happened...”

Kagome blushed again at the news. And pleased with the pretty shade of pink the miko had graduated to, Sesshoumaru rose, and offered his hand to pull her to her feet.

“Indeed. You need your rest tonight, miko. But I expect you to be on time for your lessons tomorrow. We shall postpone our feast until then.”

She was breathless at the turn of events, not to mention the captivating sparkle in his eyes. The others gathered around her to assess her while he assembled his pack to head back to their den.

But when he was a few paces away, she called out to him. “Wait!”

He paused, and turned, and allowed her to approach him. Genuinely curious, he waited to hear what she had to say.

“Thank you. I mean, I-”

“Think nothing of it, miko.” The smirk, nor the sparkle, was gone from his stunning features.

“Just do not get yourself bitten by anymore snakes. If you desired a kiss from a handsome prince, you needed only to ask.”

Pleased to leave her speechless, as was his desired effect, he turned once again and continued to make his exit. But her next words to him stopped him dead in his tracks.

“I am a bit disappointed that I need to ask.”

Now she wore a smirk as he turned back to her once more. The stunned look on his face was her first reward for her boldness.

The second came, when he closed the space between them. Pulling her body flush with his in one fluid movement, he took her lips again. He found he much preferred kissing her while she was able to respond in kind. With her participation, he was able to explore much deeper than the kiss they shared before. His lips were soft, yet firm, and impossible to resist. And her hand at the back of his head kept him there long after Inuyasha began a new round of cursing.

**Author's Note:**

> don't know where this came from. just a cute little bit of inspiration i went with to get my mind off the heavy stuff. lemme know what you think.


End file.
